


Hell nº 3104, you're welcome

by twin_fics



Series: Hell nº 3104 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_fics/pseuds/twin_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last demon lord has retired and the big boss has sent a new one. Head demon Nino is not pleased with that decision. Will he be powerful enough to make his point clear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell nº 3104, you're welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed.

It was a well known fact that demon lords usually had one or various parts of their bodies - depending on how powerful they were, - enchanted with an specific spell that allowed them to release a great deal of power in a matter of a few seconds, rendering their adversaries incapable of countering their attack.

It was easy. Nino only had to discover which part this specific demon lord had enchanted in order to prepare his own attack and thrash him. He smiled evilly with that thought.

He would show them how wrong they have been. How could have they dared? He was the best head demon they have had in millenniums! Even the souls he tortured had praised his dedication and the imagination of his torments. They should have asked him to take Nakai’s place when the latter decided to retire to a warmer hell. He would have declined the honour, of course. He was too occupied developing new torments and playing video games. But that was secondary. They should have asked him first anyway!

But no, they had sent this sleepy looking, small demon lord instead. Ohno was his name. What a stupid name for a demon lord! Was he really a demon lord? Nino doubted it.

He looked at the spiky haired demon that had been appointed new ruler of the hell nº 3104 and frowned. For Sanma-sama’s teeth! He was sleeping! Sleeping in his first reunion with the head demons of his new acquired hell, like he hadn’t a single worry in the world! The nerve this guy had!! Nino ground his teeth in frustration. Oh, how he was going to enjoy the moment he vanquished this guy from _his hell_. He wouldn’t know what had hit him until it was too late and-

“Nino-chan could do it,” the object of Nino’s thoughts suddenly stated with a beatific smile.

“Eh? What are you talking about?” Nino had been so occupied with his daydreams of power and vengeance that he hadn’t paid any attention to the meeting.

“Weren’t you listening?” Jun glared at Nino, not bothering to conceal his annoyance. “Of course you weren’t.” he snorted. “We need someone to teach the lesser demons the proper way to torment the newcomer souls.”

“Isn’t that Sho’s job? After all he has a soft-spot for those annoying, little guys.” Nino frowned, what had he missed while he was planning his coup d’état?

“As I said before… to the ones that had been listening,” Jun continued, grimacing in Nino’s direction. Ohno snored softly, seeming to have returned to his nap. “Sho is attending an economic course this weekend to better torture the souls of brokers, moneylenders and the like. He doesn’t have time to train the beginners. We need to choose another head demon to take his place.”

“And why should I do it? I only torment the older souls, the greatest sinners among the sinners, the crème of the crème!” Nino growled, infuriated by that outrageous proposition. “Why can’t Aiba do it?”

“He can’t, he is taking care of Cerberus this week.”

“And you? Why can’t you do it?” Nino looked at Jun suspiciously.

“I don’t have time for that. I’ve to choose this year’s rag uniform for the sinners’ souls.” Jun dismissed Nino’s question with a gesture of his hand. “I think it’s time to use a new style. Maybe a few sequins here and there, a bit of fringe on the sleeves an-”

“Well, I’m not going to do it,” Nino stubbornly refused.

“Maybe it would be better if the two of us discuss this matter alone” the oblivious demon lord interceded, magically awakening from his sleep. He stood up and commanded Nino to follow him with a small gesture. Nino was going to refuse at first, but he thought twice. This could be a golden chance to discover the small demon lord’s hidden power, the first step into his plan of vengeance and hell-wide domination.

He checked Ohno’s figure with interest. The back of his pointy ears, his soft nape, his elegant backbone, his butt, his strong legs, his elbows, his butt again, his hands, his slender fingers, his pointy hair, his gorgeous butt once more, his-.

“We can talk here,” the smaller demon suddenly stopped in front of a door, smiling amicably at his companion. Nino had been so ‘focused’ on his research that he almost collided with him. They entered a small studio and sat on a couch. Nino decided it was time to make his point clear.

“Here, listen. No matter what you say, I’m not going to teach those little bastards. I’ve better things to do, you know? I’m a busy demon, after all.”

“But Nino-chan,” the oblivious demon lord frowned slightly. “Those poor souls have done their best to reach the Hell. We don’t want them to think that we don’t care about them, right?”

“I said no,” Nino insisted, glaring daggers at the other demon. He wasn’t going to do it, and that was final. The small demon pouted in response, seeming a bit hurt by Nino’s adamant refusal.

 _“Ha! Take that! You’ll learn soon that you can’t play with me. And no matter how much you pout or how cute you look. I’m not going to- Wait. Cute? Did I say that?”_ Nino’s glare lost part of its intensity. His eyes seemed to be glued to the demon lord’s face.

“I’m not going to do it” he stated again. Was that hesitation he heard in his voice? Ohno’s pout strengthened, his forehead creased a bit more, giving him a heartbreaking lost-puppy look. Nino noticed his resolution slowly crumbling in front of that defenceless look.

“Not… going… to… do… it” the small head demon tried to assert once more through gritted teeth.

Ohno just stared at him with sad, disappointed eyes. And stared. And stared. And kept staring.

“O.k. I’ll do it.” Nino finally capitulated.

~~

“You accepted!?” Jun gaped at Nino, astonished by the small demon’s news. “I had always thought that the moment you decided on something, nothing could change your opinion. Your stubbornness is legendary!”

“I know, I know. But he is incredibly powerful. He used “The Pout” with me! It wasn’t fair! I wasn’t prepared for it!” he whined, cheeks red from embarrassment.

“The pout? What are you talking about, Nino?”

“You know, ‘The Pout’. His hidden power.”

“Come on, Nino. Get real. How can a pout be Ohno’s hidden power? It’s too ridiculous to ever consider it” Jun looked at Nino like he was hallucinating.

“W-What? It's not his hidden power?” the small head demon stuttered, feeling the point of his ears turning pink too.

“It’s not. I can assure you that.” Jun stated, looking amusedly at his friend.

Nino carefully considered his friend demon’s words. And then, something else seemed to cross his mind and he looked at Jun inquiringly.

“Is it the ass, isn’t it?”

~~

EPILOGUE

“Is it not his ass either? How come? Haven't you looked at it? It’s gorgeous!”

“You’re giving me the creeps, Nino”

The small head demon scratched his chin pensively.

“Ah! I know! It’s in his p-”

“I’m not listening to you!!!” Jun cried, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

“What bit him?” The small demon shook his head, incredulous. “I’ll never understand Jun. Anyway, I’m sure Oh-chan hides his power in those pretty eyes. Now, I only have to stick to him to prove it. Head demon’s lives can be so difficult sometimes ♥”


End file.
